familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Harold Lean (1880-1948)
|long_name=John Harold Lean |birth_year=1880 |birth_month=5 |birth_day=12 |birth_locality=Fosterton, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1948 |death_month=3 |death_day=19 |death_causes=lightning strike |death_locality=Dorrigo, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 11793/1948 LEAN, John Harold.—March 19, 1948 at North Dorrigo (suddenly), loved father of Auriel (Mrs. A. C. Ryman) and Valerie, late Fletcher (A.I.F.), aged 67 years. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1911 |wedding1_month=4 |wedding1_day=26 |wedding1_locality=Dorrigo, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 4750/1911 On Wednesday last Miss Edith, eldest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. James Noble, of North Dorrigo, was united in the holy bonds of matrimony to Mr. Harold Lean, of Never Never. The marriage was solemnised at the residence of the bride's parents, the Rev. C. W. Clarke being the officiating minister. Mr. and Mrs. Lean, will spend their honeymoon in Brisbane. :: |globals= }} Obituary JOHN HAROLD LEAN Mr. John Harold Lean, whose tragic death from lightning on the afternoon of Friday, March 19, shocked the community, was born in the year 1880, on the Williams River. With his parents, the late Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Lean, deceased arrived in the Bellinger River district at an early age. The family was among the early pioneers of the Never Never, now known as Thora. At this time there were no roads, just cedar tracks with the aborigines acting as guides. The blacks were numerous and very helpful to the early settlers. In his young days the deceased was noted for his ability at scrub-felling, brushing, corn-snapping etc. At the age of 19 he came to Dorrigo, being one of the early settlers of this district, to take charge of and working a farm which his father had bought from the late Mr. W. Sinclair, of Paddy's Plain, now occupied by Mr. A. McRae. The following year deceased selected land at Bostobrick on the Tummerummego Creek. Many were the tales he could tell of happenings in those early days. In 1911 Mr. Lean married Miss Edith Noble, daughter of the late Mr. and Mrs. James Noble, also of Dorrigo. There were three children of the marriage, Auriel (Mrs. A. C. Ryman), Valerie, and the late Fletcher (A.I.F.). There are three grand children. His wife predeceased him in 1921. As there was no school near the selection, Mrs. Lean had been school teacher as well as mother to the young family, so it was decided to move to North Dorrigo to be near a school; Mr. Lean riding out to the property each day to work. Deceased took a keen mterest in public affairs of the locality. He was trustee of the local Methodist Church and one of the founders who helped clear the site where the building now stands. Four or five years ago the late Mr. Lean sold the property at Bostobrick and bought a farm near North Dorrigo from Mr. R. Nelson. It was while working on this property that the tragedy occurred. Deceased was one of a family of nine — his death being the first break. He leaves two sisters and six brothers to mourn hs passing. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales